


BLACK & WHITE

by NateVargas



Series: BLACK & WHITE [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Attempt at Humor, I KNOW IT'S WEIRD AND IT'S MY FIRST TIME DOING SELFCEST OKAY?!, I can't look at the mirror without getting embarrassed, I'm crying tears of blood because of Selfcest., M/M, Other Characters will appear or so..., Sort of Selfcest, Touya Dies in the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateVargas/pseuds/NateVargas
Summary: There is Good and Bad in this World, so is Darkness and Light in Yin and Yang... and there is the shade of Black and White...But it's strange as one Body hosting Two Souls, until it separates and once more reunite as separate beings... as Brothers...But Cruelty and Madness separate both again...One is Driven by Madness after his loss and the Cruelty of his King, while the other Dies for the sake of his Brother.





	1. INTRODUCTION

**Author's Note:**

> FORGIVE ME FOR I HAVE SINNED... *Kowtowed* m(_ _)m
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> Yeah there are two Oikawas... one is our Beloved Trash... Tooru and the other is Touya...
> 
> NOTE: 
> 
> Awokai - Oikawa

A long time ago there was a Human who committed grave sin. This human was born for an unknown reason, with two souls originally intended for twin brothers. One soul awoke when the sun rose, and another roused with the sinking sun. When he turned 10, his parents who had noticed the strangeness, died a violent death. After that, strange incident kept occurring one after another around him. In those days, among the humans there still existed several races possessing unique magical powers.

  
Because those powers were ingrained in their everyday lives, many cases were determined to be accidents.  The young man grew up to be a gentle person, and gained the trust of the people around him. However, when night fell, he would completely change into a man filled with madness. A man with strong magical powers, who sneered as he committed every sins in the book.  It was the same face he had the night he killed his own parents.

  
When strange things happened, no one would suspect him. in truth, even the gentle boy himself wasn’t aware of the other face he showed at night. And when he finally realized it, it was already too late. Because he didn’t want to make people suffer any longer, he threw himself along with this other soul, into the prison for the souls who can’t be reincarnated.

  
The Soul Prison is a place where the souls who fall there must stay imprisoned for a time proportionate to the weight of the sins from their previous life. They must stay there, unable to be reincarnated, for at least one hundred years. When this time passes, the soul must pass a very difficult test to determine whether they deserve to be reborn as a human. They can’t leave the prison until they pass.

  
This man bearing two souls was named Awokai, and he stayed, together with his gentle soul in this jail... for more than two thousand years. In order to keep the evil soul imprisoned, the gentle soul kept itself stubbornly hidden. No matter what kind of soul wind up there, this prison is not an enjoyable place. In order to get out of it, one needs the power of Haruichi, the king who manages the prison.

  
... And thus, the souls went on raging there for so long that they tear the balance of that world apart, little by little. And this is how, sometimes, A “Path” towards earth would appear. Then Dark Red Souls would arrive on earth. That is the true identity of the Lost Souls.

  
It was decided to keep it a mystery, since some Angels might hesitate to exterminate them if they knew their true identities.

  
There were problems on earth that made the balance crumble too, with Awokai who stayed in the Prison the longest had escaped, but then his other half who is so against on leaving had to battle it out to keep the other from leaving, but obviously the other half is stronger than the gentle one, so with no other choice. The Gentle one had managed to seal his other half’s Power and slowly perished as it weakens. By leaving the prison, Awokai regained his power... no, he had become even more powerful, despite the absence of his original one, thinking that his other half might have fled somewhere out there. He did not stopped trying to get out, and he apparently found a way to open “Paths”.

  
At that rate, the earth would have been in terrible danger. But the remaining power and consciousness of the gentle soul inside him would keep trying to stop him... When finally... the two souls separated. And as a result Awokai’s powers started to decline rapidly. With all his strength the Gentle Soul fled. And when he came to his senses, he found that he wandered to the Angels World.

  
There he was found by one of the head angels, Chiisana (Little Giant). The Angel found the Soul and listened to his story. He begged the Angel to hide him somewhere, at that time Chiisana allowed him to be reborn as a Nephilim on the condition that he’d forget everything. By doing so, it would become impossible for him and Awokai to be reunited once again, the Gentle Soul lived in peace within the Angels’ World there he learned many things.

  
However, when the time was near, he remembered his past and disappeared again.

  
As years have gone by with no trace of the Gentle Soul, Chiisana and the other Angels feared the worst and so they went to look for that Gentle Soul but to no avail. Time had passed since the disappearance of the Gentle Soul along with him the Powers he had gathered over the years he had stayed in the Holy Abode of Angels, but the Angels never lost hope that one day that Gentle Soul is safe somewhere.

  
Another Hundred Years had passed and Peace had not last long as Darkness starts to creep up across the land spreading despair and terror. It is feared that someone had called forth the Voidsent Creature to ravage the land and enslave its inhabitants.

  
But... it all started with one Mistake... though it ended with a Sacrifice...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. BEFORE THE FALL PT. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Tooru and Touya are getting along here...
> 
> The Demon hasn't aroused yet...
> 
> ===============================================================================

It was Raining Hard, thunder and lightning flashes through the dark sky, the once green earth was covered with blood and flames, from the distance two Knights Fighting against each other One is White and the Other was Darker than Black….

  
“Tooru! Please stop this!” The White Knight Cried.

  
But the other didn’t respond and was just attacking mindlessly.

  
“Tooru! Answer me, what did they do to you!?” The White Knight asked desperately.

  
The Black Knight was once a Beautiful, Bright and Calm Knight, but Something happened beyond the Control of everyone… Betrayal…And Now…The Once Friendly Knight was a Raging and uncontrollable Dark Knight, Driven by Anger, Hatred and Grief after being Betrayed by the one whom he pledged his Loyalty with… The King of Seijo…

  
“Tooru!” The White Knight Cried out One Last Time

  
How did all came Down to this? Tooru had done everything he could to serve the King, so why did the King Betrayed the Knight who Raised him to the Throne and Served him for many years… Why?

  
**[LET’S GO BACK TO THE BEGINNING]**

 **  
** It’s a warm sunny day in the Kingdom of Seijo, The People of the Kingdom was doing their Usual Work, at the Castle all Knights were Doing their Duties, the Head Knights were overseeing the Trainees, while the more busy Knights like Tooru himself was working on more complicated tasks like researching and experimenting New things… it has been three days since he have last came out of his working area, things were a bit tough lately for the Kingdom but it all passed smoothly. So now, he is just working on some few recently found 8 Crystals. Each of them bears the Basic Elements consisting Earth, Fire, Wind and Water, And the Secondary Elements consisting Light, Darkness, Lightning and Ice.

  
“Hmm, what would happen if you tap a little energy?” Tooru muttered to himself as he reach out for the Fire Crystal.

  
The Fire Crystal glowed and the tingly sensation pricks his hand as he tapped it with a little of his Arcane Energy, and a tiny spheres of fire floats around him.

  
“Amazing!” The Brunette Knight said in wonder as he direct the little fire spheres around him.

  
He was about to call another Element, When

  
“TOORU GET THE HELL OUT OF YOUR WORKING AREA AND GET SOME SUNLIGHT ELSE YOU’LL WILT!” Touya called out from the corridor.

  
Tooru jumped and turned then called out

  
“Just a minute Touya! I’m almost Done!”

  
“YOU SAID THAT ABOUT 3 HOURS AGO!” Touya whined.

  
“I swear I’m almost done, Touya-chan!” Tooru called out again trying to calm down since his brother Touya always had this unpredictable energy flow that makes him edgy.

  
**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

 ** _  
_** “Tooru Don’t make me break down this door! Come out of there right now and get some proper rest! Or Else I’ll call Iwa!” Touya threatened.

  
“Just wait will you!? I’m trying to finish up things here!” Tooru called back as he tried to calm his Arcane Energy that flowed wildly. _‘Come on! Come on…’_

 _  
_ “Tooru Oikawa! COME OUT NOW!” Touya Roared as he pounded on the door Hard.

  
“Eeepp!” Tooru jumped in surprise as he ran towards the door.

  
**_BZZT~! BZT~! BZZZTT~!_**

 ** _  
_**_“That’s not Good…”_ He turned to see all 8 Elemental Crystal emitting Sparks of unstable Energy

  
**[OUTSIDE THE DOOR]**

 **  
** “Tooru!” Touya growled.

  
He bristled as he could sense Unstable Mix of Energy in the air and

  
“Uh-oh…” Tooru gulped.

  
Touya was about to call out his name, but

  
**_BOOOOMMM~!_**

 ** _  
_** A rather Loud explosion was heard throughout the whole west wing of the Castle and smoke covered the whole hallway.

  
“ _*Cough! Cough!*_ Tooru~!” Touya’s Threatening tone grounded out.

  
He could feel himself leaning on the wall and he could feel the weight of someone on his lap, it’s Light and Slender…and he knew right away who it was and he circled his arms around his Captive’s waist securely.

  
“Ow… that hurts…” Tooru grumbled as he could feel the mixed energy of the 8 Crystals flow in his body and electrifying his veins. “Stupid Touya causing such an arcanic resonance.”

  
“Now that’s not nice…” Touya chided as he held you closer.

  
That’s when he noticed that his Brother was holding him close, if one could mistake their positions it would look like him and Touya are having a Romance in the Hallway after the explosion. Touya was leaning on the wall while his arms wrapped around his waist, and he is straddling Touya as he put his hands on his brother’s shoulder… Touya had this suave grin on his face as he brought Tooru closer pressing his Lithe Form to His Broader Form.

  
“Let go of me you idiot!” Tooru protested. “I have to clean those mess!”

  
But Touya never listen, instead of letting him go he flung Tooru over his shoulder and began walking towards his Room in the Tower.

  
“Your Cleaning Sprites are doing their Jobs, so don’t take it away from them and besides, you need a proper rest as the Doctor’s Order… And as your Guardian I’ll Make Sure you get some proper rest and for the love of God you disobeyed that Order and so I asked the King that I’ll held you Hostage in the Tower until you are fully rested.” Touya explained.

  
Tooru facepalmed at his Brother’s explanation… he could have told him a better explanation than that… Holding him hostage at his own room, that’s new… Touya usually holds him Captive in his Room where he could keep an eye on him.

  
“Just Put me Down! I can walk!” Tooru grumbled.

  
“No way… you deprived me of your attention for the Past few weeks and now that I got a hold of you, I’m not letting you go.” Touya chimed as he held Tooru’s legs tightly.

  
“You idiot! Everyone’s looking! Iwa-chan is looking! Put me down!” Tooru protested as he pound his fists on Touya’s Broad Back.

  
“Let them look, they’re just jealous because I’m holding you close to me~!” Touya hummed as he takes the flight of Stairs.

  
Tooru just rolled his eyes, he wondered why he tolerate Touya to all of his stupidities? Scratch that, he always tolerate him because he was his Brother, he grew up with him and his bond with Touya is strong.

  
**[TIMESKIP, AT DAWN]**

 **  
** “TOUYA! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL! GET OFF!”

  
A scream of an Angry Knight echoed everywhere so early in the Morning, making the sleepy Guards jump in attention.

  
“But Tooru you’re so comfy!” a sleepy voice of a playful Knight whined.

  
“I would appreciate it if you would stop using my stomach as your pillow and burying your face on it too! It’s uncomfortable! What if someone barge in and sees us!?” The annoyed Knight Complained.

  
And the Complaining and Bantering went on, some of the Knights who were in the Lower Castle could hear the arguing.

  
“Touya, I’ll kill you!”

  
“I love you too~!”

  
“Shut up!”

  
Everyone in the Lower Castle just facepalmed, what is Touya doing to his complaining brother anyways? Back at the Tower Touya shifted from his position and pinned you on your own bed.

  
“You’re heavy!” Tooru growled trying to wrestle the Moron off.

  
But Touya just tried to wrestle him back, Tooru were about to yell at him when the Door of his Room swung open and another Knight Sir Iwaizumi was about to yell but cut off when he saw the Siblings’ position, Touya had his knee in between Tooru’s legs, his hand is under the Older Oikawa’s shirt while the other pins his wrists above his head, the Blanket was halfway down the bed. There was silence in the room

  
‘Oh Fuck!’ Moments took over…

  
And…

  
“Iwa-chan! It’s not what you think!” Tooru cried.

  
The Raven haired Knight cleared his throat and closed the door…

  
“I’ll leave you two in your business…” was all he said and left.

  
**[SOMETIMES AT MORNING]**

 **  
** Everyone in the Head Knights are having their breakfast, when Sir Bokuto asked the dreaded question

  
“Touya, what were you doing on Tooru’s Tower anyways? I could hear Tooru Complaining all the way to the other Tower.”

  
“Well… You see…” Touya said scratching the back of his head.

  
“You could’ve at least be gentle on your Brother, when you two are at it… No wonder why Tooru is complaining so much, because you’re too rough on him, Sir Touya~!” Sir Kuroo purred seductively.

  
Tooru have chosen to drink his water that time when Sir Kuroo said it, he choked on his drink and coughed violently, he tried to calm himself down from coughing. Once he got his composure back

  
“What makes you think I’m having Sex with my Brother!? That’s incest!” Tooru cried out.

  
“You’re not? But I thought I heard you two doing it…” Sir Kuroo said.

  
“We’re not! The Moron here *Points at Touya* just held me Hostage in my Room.” Tooru cried.

  
“Ohohohoho~! Sir Touya, You Sneak~!” Sir Kuroo giggled.

  
At the other side of the table Sir Akaashi was looking at his friend oddly.

  
“Are you sure of what you saw?” he asked.

  
Sir Iwa just shrugged…

  
**[WORK TIME]**

 **  
** Tooru’s back in his Working Area, and Touya was back to his… so while Touya is away Tooru had to work on his research on the Crystals and hopes Touya Won’t pound his lab door and cause another explosion. Tooru refined the Crystal into higher level and they went smoothly.

  
“They naturally go with the Flow of Higher Level of Arcane Energy and expand it as their own. Somehow they feed on the Arcane Energy itself.” Tooru muttered to himself after he placed down the Earth Element Crystal on the Table near the Experimental Potted Plant.

  
The Brunette Knight turned his attention on the Water Element Crystal, he didn’t noticed the Growing Plant in the pot. That is until he turned around to get another Crystal, his eyes turned as round as a coin when he saw his potted Plant grew and won’t stop popping some flowers.

  
“Wha-?” Tooru said stupidly.

  
Then snapped out of it and snatched the Earth Crystal from the Table, the Growing and Popping Flowers stopped. He turned to his notes and wrote his New Findings

  
“Somehow the Earth Element Crystal is connected to its natural Element, Earth, Earth Elements brings life to Plants and Earth itself.” He murmured and wrote down.

  
He pondered more about it and looked at the Crystal in his hand, when he look closely at it he could see something inside… it’s almost like the thing inside the Crystal is…

  
“Symbol?” Tooru mumbled.

  
He put the Earth Crystal Down making sure it’s far away from his Plants and picked up another Crystal to see if there is an Emblem within… Just as he suspected there are Elemental Symbols inside the Crystals.

  
“Could it be…?” He muttered to himself and went to his shelves of books to find the Books containing information about the Elemental Symbols.

  
He read as many information as he can on the Books…

  
“According to the Ancient Scriptures, Before the Creation the Earth was a formless wasteland, and Darkness covered the abyss, while a Mighty wind swept over the waters, then there comes the Light and Energy.” He said quietly, scowling at the notion. “There might be other terms of Energy than it has, could it be that the Energy that was meant in the Scripture is Life itself.”

  
Tooru turned to the Crystals and took one, he looked closely at the Darkness Crystal.

  
“How did these Elemental Emblem came to be? What or Who created these Emblem?” He stated and sighed putting down the Darkness Crystal.

  
He looked out the Window then to the Sky.

  
“There are so Many Mysteries in this World…” Tooru murmured. “Probably there had been an Early Life Form before Man came to be in this World... or After that...”

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
